


you should know that ur a cutie ♡

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A slight bit of Ecchi, Blushing, F/M, First Kiss, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Kissing, Picnics, Trapped, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: The Hope’s Peak Love Roulette.An annual tradition around Valentine’s day in which you simply submitted your name into a hat (if you wanted), and you would end up with someone on Valentine’s day.Chihiro inserts a letter, and eventually ends up on the best date of his life.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Owari Akane, Implied Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru (minor)
Series: One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	you should know that ur a cutie ♡

The Hope’s Peak Love Roulette.

An annual tradition around Valentine’s day in which you simply submitted your name into a hat (if you wanted), and you would end up with someone on Valentine’s day. Chihiro was never really drawn to it, as he didn’t really enjoy leaving stuff up to chance, programming was precise, consistent, always right on the money if he knew what he was doing. After all, the love roulette had caused several...events in it’s day, from Nagito supposedly being lucky ending up with Junko, but the day ended with them arguing and fire everywhere, to Toko and Teruteru.

Yeah…

But, after some encouragement from his bros, Taka and Mondo, Chihiro had decided to put a slip in, and see what happened. After school, since it was the weekend, he was on the train home when he got a text on his phone.

_ Yo, this that Fujisaki kid who left his phone number on the slip? _

Chihiro’s heart skipped a beat as he scanned over the message again and again. Should he respond? Or keep it as a surprise?

Fuck it, this was what “being a man” was according to Mondo, right?

_ Yeah, what’s up? _

_ You may not be who I was looking to be paired with, but atleast I’m going with a cutie like you! _

Chihiro looked around at the others on the train, hoping they didn’t see him blushing like a tomato. All his life, he had received compliments, but never like...this.

_ Who are you? _

_ Eh, wanna keep that a mystery. _

_ Where should we have our…? _

_ Date? _

_ It’s just kinda awkward saying it like that. _

_ Really? You’re the first guy I’ve met that has refused to call it a date. _

_ I’m not refusing to call it a date, just kinda feels weird. _

_...Cutie. _

…

Chihiro read over the texts while sitting on his bed, dressed in his little lamb pj’s. They had both agreed to have a date at a nearby park tomorrow, as they happened to live nearby. Heading out into the kitchen and quickly looking over the ingredients he had saved for the picnic, he sighed, and went to bed.

…

Sadly, sleep did not love him as much as his date did, and he woke up at 5AM, thanks to his alarm clock, and entered the kitchen, quickly slicing and dicing the ingredients into something actually presentable, and put them inside the basket, before running out of his house, and getting to the park. Setting the blanket down, he sat down and played on his phone until the text came.

_ I’m readdyyyy cutie! :3 _

Hopping into his car, Chihiro drove over to the date’s house, finding her sitting in front of a bookstore, waiting.

“It’s you?”

“You bet, Cutie.”

Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnest. Chihiro didn’t know her that well, honestly, sure, he’s heard about her and Nekomaru’s battles, and sometimes she sits with Aoi at lunch, but aside from that…

…

Pulling up to the picnic, Chihiro watched as Akane’s eyes lit up seeing the picnic basket resting upon the picnic blanket.

“Wow Chihiro, you really know how to treat a lady!” Chihiro blushed, trying to say something but unable to.

Right as Chihiro pulled into the parking space, Akane dashed out of the car, clearly hungry. 

“Wah, Akane, wait up!” Chihiro called, but it was already too late, with Akane on the picnic blanket, tearing through a spicy italian sub. Eventually, he sat down, taking another sub he had left over as the two chatted.

“Mmm, where’d you get this from?” Akane asked, the slightest bit of honey mustard running down her chin.

“Made it myself, at 5AM.”

“Well, it’s delicious, maybe they should put you in my class as the Ultimate Cook instead of Teruteru, at least you aren’t THAT perverted.”

“Wha- Are you implying I’m a perv?” Chihiro joked, throwing a bit of the bread at Akane.

“What? Of course not, you’re too cute for that!” Chihiro blushed especially hard this time, just watching as the gymnasts eyes diverted from him to the slowly rising sun.

“God, look at that, absolutely beautiful.”

“O-Owar-”

“Call me Akane.”

“Is it ok if I were to...rest my head on your shoulder?” Akane turned her head, staring at Chihiro with a small grin on her face.

“Go right ahead.”

It was awkward, even he had to admit it, but he managed to get his head on Akane’s broad shoulder. The two just sat there for awhile, staring at the stars, before Akane cheered, and began to roll over, taking the blanket, and Chihiro, with her, wrapping them up like a mini-sushi.

“Wha- Hey, why can’t I get out of this?”

“A-Akane?”

“What’s up?”

“T-This blanket latches to itself…”

“So we’re…”

“Trapped.”

A moment of silence was shared between the pair, before Akane piped up.

“Siri, call Chiaki.”

_ Ok, calling Chiaki. _

…

…

“Hello?”

“Chiaki, it’s Akane, I was on a love roulette date, and now we’re... kinda…”

“Trapped.” Chihiro’s voice responded, with the slightest hint of fear.

“Oh geez, what should I do?”

“Maybe get Mahiru and...who’s that one guy, big, wavy hair, don’t give a fu-”

“Izuru?”

“Him.”

“Where are you two at?”

“...”

“Chihiro, do you know where we are?”

“I just picked out a park I found on google maps.”

“Don’t worry guys, Izuru and Mahiru will check every park in your area, and you’ll be free soon, ok?” Chiaki’s reaffirming voice confirmed, before hanging up.

“So um… I guess as long as we’re here…” Akane moved a slight bit, blushing as she pressed herself against Chihiro. “...Wanna cuddle?”

“How can we do that when we can’t move our hands?”

…

“Where there is a will, there’s a way.” Chihiro felt him and Akane’s bodies shift around as Akane put her head on the programmer's shoulder. The two relaxed there for a while, enjoying eachother's company. Chihiro began to blush, trying to think of something to say.

“Chihiro?”

“Y-You are so warm Akane!” Akane piped her head up, blushing.

“I- Chihiro…” Akane lowered her head, kissing Chihiro. Honestly, for it being both of their first kisses, they both seemed rather experienced, nearly entering perfect sync.

…

“Ok wait, I think I see them.”

“Is that so?”

“Ok, hang on, HEY, AKAN-” Mahiru ceased her yell as she ran over the hill, watching Akane make out with Chihiro.

“I- er…”

“Let’s leave them alone.” Izuru butted in, already walking away.

“Yeah…”

They sat down on the other end of the hill, picking flowers. Izuru’s picking was precise, accurate, while Mahiru’s were short and colorful.

“Do you like anyone, Izuru?”

“No, all of you are boring.”

“I have someone on my mind. Really sweet guy, actually kinda looks like you.”

“That so?”

“Yeah. He moved away a couple months ago, but sometimes I see him, I just hope he can move back.”

“I’d wish you the best of luck, but talent is the only thing that exists in this world.”

…

Chihiro and Akane had finished their kissing session, and just cuddled together, whispering lovely things to each other.

“...Akane?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m...tired.” Akane put her head back again, determination spread across her face, and turned the blanket over.

…

...That is, until she realized Chihiro’s head landed on her boobs.

“Ah! Baby, you ok?”

“...This is kinda comfy.”

“If you think so then….” Akane put her hands around Chihiro, and they snuggled until they both fell asleep.

…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Made for a twitter amigo.


End file.
